christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Christmas Bash (song)
Pokémon Christmas Bash is a song from the album of the same name, released in 2001. It was written by Eric Stuart and is sung by the main cast of the Pokémon anime. Lyrics Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Squirtle: Squi-Squi-Squirtle! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Squirtle: Squi-Squi-Squirtle! Dexter: ''Christmas - the time of year For peace on Earth and to spread good cheer. A bash - a rocking party, Filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty. It's the Pokémon Christmas bash With Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash. So without further ado Here's a Pokémon holiday greeting for you.'' Chorus: Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? ''Who's that Pokémon? ''Dexter: Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash. Chorus: Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? ''Who's that Pokémon? ''Squirtle: Squi-Squi-Squirtle Brock: ''I'm Brock, back on the block From a quick little skid with Ivy's flock. Two things on my list ain't many: A kiss from Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Santa please, with your Ho-Ho-Ho, Put them both under the mistletoe. Brock's kickin' it and it's a gas'' Chorus: At the Pokémon Christmas bash! Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? ''Who's that Pokémon? ''Brock: Brock's kickin' it and it's a gas. Chorus: Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? ''Who's that Pokémon?'' Squirtle: Squi-Squi-Squirtle Misty:I'm Misty, I've got Starmie with me, ''We're having fun decorating the tree. With a twist on deck the halls, We've got a Christmas tree full of Poké Balls! Hey Santa, if you're really listening, My wish list has only one thing: Just give me one dance with Ash'' Chorus: At the Pokémon Christmas bash! Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? Who's that Pokémon? Misty:' Just give me one dance with Ash Chorus: ''Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? ''Who's that Pokémon? ''Squirtle:' ''Squi-Squi-Squirtle Ash:I'm Ash here with Pikachu, ''Merry Christmas, (Pika!) Happy New Year too! The holidays wouldn't be the same Without roasting chestnuts on '''Ash, Misty, and Brock:' Charizard's flame! Santa, can you help me go faster To become a Pokémon Master? Gotta catch 'em all down to the last!' '''Chorus: At the Pokémon Christmas bash! Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? Who's that Pokémon?' '''Ash: Gotta catch 'em all down to the last! Chorus: Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? ''Who's that Pokémon?'' Squirtle: Squi-Squi-Squirtle Jessie: ''Team Rocket's doing something shocking! This year we're going to fill your stocking! Take a break from causing trouble! Jessie!'' James:James! And make that double. ''We thought we'd change our ways And be nice on Christmas Day. ''Meowth: Team Rocket's having a blast! Chorus: At the Pokémon Christmas bash! ''Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? Who's that Pokémon? ''Brock: It's Brock! Misty: Misty! Ash: And Ash! Chorus: Who's that Pokémon? Team Rocket: Team Rocket's having a blast! Chorus: Who's that Pokémon? All: Happy Holidays from the Pokémon cast! Chorus: ''Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash? Who's that Pokémon? ''Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Squirtle: Squi-Squi-Squirtle!Category:Songs Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Pokemon songs